gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-06Z Psycommu System Zaku
The MS-06Z Psycommu System Zaku is a prototype test mobile suit, and is one of many variants of the standard MS-06 Zaku II. It was first featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). In the arcade game SD Gundam: The Threat of Psyco Salamander and PS3 video game Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link, it is called the MS-06Z Bishop. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-06Z Psycommu System Zaku was the final Zaku variant developed under the MS-16X(Bishop) plan. Three test units were created, but the plan was halted due to a fatal flaw. The suit's incredibly high energy consumption meant that they could only fight for a maximum of 10 minutes. The wire-guided forearms with mega particle guns mounted in each of the fingers were almost identical to the ones that would later be implemented in the MSN-02 Zeong. Additionally, the suit's unique weaponry, psycommu system, and additional apogee thrusters brought the price of the suit up to the equivalent of several Zaku IIs. Armaments ;*Wired 5-barrel Mega Particle Gun :The Psycommu System Zaku's only armaments are a pair of wire-guided 5-barrel mega particle guns. They are controlled via the Psycommu System and use small thrusters and verniers to adjust and re-adjust their position for attacking targets. With these weapons, the Psycommu System Zaku is capable of performing "all-range attacks". Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycommu System :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycho-waves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psycho-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons, and operate huge mobile armors, by thought alone. The Principality forces based at the asteroid Axis succeed in miniaturizing the psycommu system, so that it can be installed in regular-sized mobile suits like the AMX-004 Qubeley. The Federation Forces, meanwhile, concentrate on developing artificially enhanced cyber-Newtypes to operate their psycommu weapons. History Because of its high thruster consumption and generator power requirements, the Psycommu System Zaku was deemed inefficient, and was later improved in the MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II. Due to lack of active units, a fourth unit was built from the reserve parts and it was given to Annerose Rosenheim of Zeon's Marchosias MS regiment and participated in the battles of Solomon and A Baoa Qu. Variants ;*YMS-06Z Psycommu Early Test Type Zaku ;*MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II Gallery zakumso6z.jpg|Zeon MS-06Z Zaku Psycommu Gundam 0079 Battle Card. Psycommu System Zaku.jpg psychozakuannerose.jpg|MS-06Z "Bishop" and its pilot, Sgt. Annerose Rosenheim MS-06Z 1.jpg MS-06Z 2.jpg Zeong Test Base Mechanical File 1.jpg|MS-06Z Kit Included Mechanical File - Front Zeong Test Base Mechanical File 2.jpg|MS-06Z Kit Included Mechanical File - Back Bishop BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla MS-06Z - Psycommu System Zaku - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original "MS-06Z Psycommu System Zaku Ziong Test Base" (1984): box art References MSG-ML 50.jpg MSG-ML 51.jpg External links *MS-06Z Psycommu System Zaku on MAHQ.net ja:MS-06Z サイコミュ試験用ザクII